


Actúa como hombre

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección de los Caballeros del Zodiaco [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romantico, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Afrodita de Piscis tiene que ser gay. Ésa es la resolución a la que el Santuario entero ha llegado. Habla de un viejo amor y nadie puede siquiera adivinar quién es su actual pareja.¿Podrá Saga descubrir quién es el amante de su ex?...





	Actúa como hombre

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Saint Seiya](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-saint-seiya.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Actúa como hombre**

 

 

No era un secreto para nadie. Hasta el más despistado de los Caballeros de Athena sabía lo que, infructuosamente, el Caballero Dorado de la doceava casa intentaba ocultar. Era evidente. Era lógico incluso. El Caballero más hermoso del Santuario, con el ego más grande que el Cosmos de todos juntos, no sorprendía a ninguno. Era imposible siquiera llamarlo secreto a voces cuando era así de evidente. Inclusive cuando Docko de Libra era un conocido Casanova —especialmente en sus años jóvenes y más todavía durante la ausencia de su actual pareja— no había punto de comparación.   
   
Afrodita de Picis debía ser gay. No había otra manera. No existía resolución más sencilla. Seiya, por poco, podía apostar su cabeza en ello. Y no, no es que alguien tuviese alguna clase de problema con ese hecho. En realidad, parejas del mismo sexo en el Santuario no eran tan sorprendentes. Bastaba con observar solo a los dorados. Si bien no eran todas relaciones  estables, al menos durante corto tiempo cada uno de ellos se relacionó de manera más profunda con sus compañeros de armas. Ejemplos habían varios, pero ni la pareja más longeva de entre ellos podía compararse a la esencia que rodeaba al Santo de Picis con respecto a sus preferencias.  
   
No eran supociones válidas tampoco. La mayoría de los Caballeros poseía uno que otro prejuicio, no por guardar una especie de resentimiento, era todo por morbo y una asquerosa curiosidad. Luego de la Guerra Santa, ¿qué otras opciones tenían? Eran todos unos cotillas sin remedio, y la permanente soltería de Afrodita no hacía más que levantar sospechas.  
   
Si el tema salía a colación, Dita se limita a decir que nadie debía meterse en sus asuntos, o les recordaba que su primer amor le había abandonado. Sin decir nombres. Sin dar siquiera su sexo. ¡Y eso era sospechoso, por decir lo menos!  
   
Hasta ese momento, un Caballero en particular había hecho evidente su misión personal de averiguar más sobre el doceavo guardían de Athena, y era apoyado silenciosamente por el resto de curiosos que, día a día, vivían de los chismes que podían escucharse por los pasillos del gran Templo.  
   
Milo de Escorpio se encontraba realizando su autoimpuesta tarea de detective a las afueras del templo de Picis cuando comenzó a notar cambios en su comportamiento. Le miró por cortos minutos, dado que él mismo tenía una cita que no podía darse el lujo de perder. Afrodita se encontraba, como cada tarde, cuidando con tranquilidad los preciosos rosales que adornaban su hogar. Caminaba enfundado en una toga suelta de tonos claros que le hacía lucir ligero y etéreo, como un Dios inalcanzable para los mortales. Milo observó la hermosa cabellera de tonos turquesas removerse ligeramente ante las primeras brisas nocturnas. Dita volteó ligeramente a su dirección, quizá percibiendo su mirada pesada. El Escorpión consiguió ocultar su rostro a tiempo, antes de oír un ligero suspiro por parte del otro.  
   
Con cuidado, alzó ligeramente la cabeza, regresando su atención a su objeto de estudio. El caballero delante suyo dejaba de lado el detallado cántaro con el cual regaba sus adoradas rosas, antes de acercarse a un conjunto en especial lleno de rosas rojas. Milo sintió que palidecía cuando le miró cortar una a una una docena entera de ellas, y dirigirse a pasos calmados al interior de su templo.  
   
Quizá la verdadera sorpresa radicaba en el aura que parecía irradiar aquel hombre, pues no parecía estar siguiendo un deseo propio. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que motivos más profundos le llevaron a aquel acto inusual, sin embargo, su limitado tiempo había terminado. Esa noche, tras uno y mil ruegos, el objeto de su deseo había aceptado tener una cena a su lado. ¡Había incluso ofrecido realizar aquel acto en su templo! Por eso había conseguido visitar antes a Dita. Vivía a pocos metros de su adorado, después de todo.  
   
Y así, con la imagen del Caballero más frívolo de Athena en mente, Milo olvidó totalmente la imagen de Afrodita tomando rosas  rojas perfectas de su amado jardín, para usarlas en un artefacto que, esperaba, mejorara sus números para con el destinatario de aquel precioso presente.   
   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
   
   
Pocos Caballeros Dorados decidían mantener su nombre de nacimiento al convertirse en guardianes de los 12 templos. Era innegable que el pasado que venía con estos era algo de lo cual todos escapaban, de un modo u otro, adoptando sus nuevas identidades, sus nuevas vidas, como Santos de Athena. Por ello no era sorpresa que estas antiguas personas desaparecieran eventualmente. El nombre de un Caballero de Oro era secreto que solo él podía compartir. Salvo los antiguos maestros, no quedaban personas que supiesen  sus nombres... No así con Death Mask.  
   
El Caballero del Cuarto Templo era un hombre por demás reservado. Bromista y sin límites aparentes, hasta que se trataba de él mismo. Quizá esto se debiera a que, de los 12 Dorados, su maestro había sido especialmente despiadado. Su labor era pesada, y quien poseyera un caracter tan débil como para rendirse por las acciones del antiguo maestro no merecía estar allí en primer lugar. Esta filosofía era compartida también por otros de los grandes, pero nadie lo había tomado tan en serio como los antiguos Santos de la Tercera y Cuarta Casa.  
   
Cáncer recuerda, no sin especial vergüenza, los primeros meses de su intensa tortura. Escapó de un hogar que repudiaba, y terminó en un sitio donde no creía debía estar. ¿Alguien tan decadente como él merecía siquiera pensar en un futuro honorable? Le resultaba absurdo creerlo. Pero, nuevamente, no había hogar alguno donde pudiese huir.  
   
Y convertirse un Caballero de Athena le daría armas para defenderse a sí mismo. Eso era suficiente.  
   
En esa situación fue que conoció al resto de los aprendices. Unos cuantos eran mayores, y otros apenas unos críos comparados a él.   
   
No tenía buenas bases para formar relaciones duraderas con ninguno de ellos. Era arrogante y aislado. Poco interesado en otros. Reconocía a los fuertes y miraba por encima del hombro a los que creía más débiles.   
   
Y el aprendiz del Doceavo Templo no podía parecerle más insignificante en ese entonces.  
   
Afrodita era quizá dos o tres años menor que él, pero había llegado desde muchísimo antes al Santuario. No por nada él y Camus (quien le seguía en edad y antiguedad) eran los favoritos de los aprendices de mayor edad. El conocimiento de que Dita poseía en su haber un escuadrón de hermanos mayores autoimpuestos capaces de despertar su Cosmos de maneras más poderosas que las propias le detuvo de pelear abiertamente con él.   
   
Eso y el hecho de que rara vez chocaba con el aprendiz más consentido de todo el Santuario. Pertenecía a la última casa, después de todo.  
   
Death Mask creció rodeado de maltratos que formaron su caracter. Con los años, llegó a agradecer el trato rudo de su maestro, al mismo tiempo que lo seguía maldiciendo por ello. No fue el mejor alumno pero, ciertamente, no merecía todo lo que pasó.  
   
Cáncer no podía recordar el momento exacto del año, ni la posición del sol. No recuerda siquiera si brillaba la luna, o terminaba de amanecer. Era una memoria difusa, todo en ella era desconocido, excepto él.  
   
Se encontraba escondiéndose de todo y todos. La pelea más deshonrosa de su vida había terminado con él lleno de más heridas de las que podía cuidar y más deshonor con el cual podía vivir.   
   
Escapar ya no era un plan tan estúpido, llegados a ese punto.  
   
La furia que sentía escapaba a través de lágrimas gruesas. Frustración. Enojo. Vergüenza. Una mezcla de emociones le dejaron desprevenido, lo suficiente como para no escuchar nada hasta que la voz iracunda de su maestro atravesó los jardines del templo.  
   
—¡GIOELE!  
   
   
El nombrado dio un respingo. No estaba en condiciones para correr hasta desaparecer de su vista, y no encontraba sitio donde ocultarse mejor. Entonces lo escuchó.   
   
—¡Pst!  
   
El sonido bajo pero insistente se repitió hasta que volvió el rostro hacia esa dirección. Recuerda claramente lo deslumbrante que pareció la melena turquesa del menor en ese momento.  
   
—¡Ven por aquí! ¡Voy a ayudarte!  
   
Estaba desesperado, y se sentía perdido. ¿Qué otra opción podía ser mejor que acompañarlo? Su Maestro le golpearía por haberse desaparecido, y peor sería si le encontraba llorando.  
   
Se levantó a como pudo antes de casi arrastrarse con dirección al otro. El espeso muro del jardín,lleno de flores casi muertas y marchitas, fue atravesado por el par de chicos en poco tiempo.  
   
Una vez a su lado, el más bajo ayudó al otro a ponerse de pie correctamente, pero la expresión adolorida no paso desapercibida para el mayor.  
   
Death Mask recuerda claramente el sentir el Cosmos de su maestro vibrando en el aire como clara advertencia. Fue tan violento que pronto un segundo Cosmos se sintió cerca de este, obligándolo a calmarse.  
   
Hasta hoy día, Death no recuerda cuánto caminaro o la dirección que tomaron. Lo único que sabe es que terminaron lejos del Santuario, cerca de un pequeño arrollo que venía desde lo alto de los Templos.  
   
—Debes lavar tus heridas... —le dijo el menor, una vez que le dejó cerca de la orilla, mientras él mismo comenzaba a desvestirse.  
   
Gioele no se sentía de ánimos como para discutirle. Se dedicó a imitarlo, a la vez que lo observaba atentamente. Nunca antes se habían visto en ese tipo de situación, así que el saber de sus heridas fue toda una sorpresa.  
   
Pensaba estúpidamente que incluso su maestro era demasiado blando con Afrodita. Toda su personalidad, tan brillante, tan especial y amable, no podía pertenecer a alguien que recibía tan horrible trato.  
   
—¿Dónde...?  
   
Death Mask no quería creerlo. Pero no había otra explicación. Saga cuidaba tan celosamente de él que ningun aprendiz podía siquiera mirarlo. Eso significaba que no podía haber sido uno de ellos... Entonces, solo ese hombre...  
   
Afrodita le miró por encima del hombro, se encontraba de espaldas a él,  terminado de limpiar su cuerpo. Primero parecía confundido, luego le miró de un modo que el mayor no supo comprender.  
   
Quizá si Death Mask hubiese visto su propia expresión, llena de tristeza, habría entendido por qué Afrodita le miró enternecido.  
   
—Como aprendiz del Santuario, debemos ser no menos que excelentes... Algún día  seremos Santos Dorados. ¿No es esa razón suficiente para soportarlo?  
   
—Esto es demasiado —replicó Gioele  
   
Si bien su piel blanquecina ocultaba las viejas heridas,  no era necesario tener una excelente visión para notar los prolongados cortes que crecían a lo largo y ancho de su piel desnuda.   
   
—Creo que eres el menos indicado para decir algo así... —responde Dita, con un tono sereno, mirándole apenas  
   
Afrodita también lo estuvo observando. No existe punto de comparación. Moretones, cortes, diversas cicatrices. Su maestro decía que para los de Cáncer, cualquier herida era menor. La responsabilidad en sus hombros era alta. Dijo que todos los dorados debían estar a la altura, pero Cáncer debía ser mejor.  
   
—¿Alguna vez has pensado en renunciar, Gioele? —cuestionó con curiosidad  
   
Era un atrevimiento decir su nombre, pero la pregunta por sí sola era demasiado íntima.  
   
Death Mask no supo que responder en ese momento, le tomó segundos formular algo que pudiera expresar mínimamente lo que sentía. Había dejado de intentar relacionarse. Era pésimo con las personas. Pero, en ese momento, esperaba ser suficientemente bueno.  
   
—Lo pienso cada mañana. Y antes de irme a dormir... —confiesa  
   
—¿Por qué sigues aquí entonces?  
   
—Sería un desperdicio rendirme ahora.  
   
Afrodita permanece callado unos segundos.   
   
—Has vivido aquí poco menos de un año, ¿realmente lo ves de esa manera?  
   
Hay algo en su voz que parece acusarlo, siente un poco de envidia. En esos años, Dita nunca se dijo nada similar. ¿Entonces por qué él hablaba tan fácilmente de esa manera...?  
   
—No tengo a donde ir...   
   
La línea de pensamientos egoístas se detiene abruptamente. Solo duda y sorpresa se advierte en su rostro.  
   
—Me tocó una mala vida antes, y es peor ahora, pero... ¿Qué me asegura que será mejor fuera? Si pasando esto puedo hacerme fuerte... Quiero merecer esa armadura.   
   
Esa fue la primera vez que Gioele reconoció para alguien más, y para sí mismo, que no tenía deseos de marcharse. Y esa fue la primera ocasión en que, a decir verdad, se sintió bien por estar allí.  
   
Dita sonrió conteniendo una risa por lo bajo. Suspiró ligeramente. Quién lo diría. Todo era cierto... El caballero más leal... No a su Diosa, pero a sí mismo...  
   
—Ustedes... —sonrió, ignorando su propio hilo de pensamientos  
   
El comentario murió en el aire, mientras el esbozo de sonrisa continuaba en sus labios. Los minutos desaparecieron uno a uno de manera inevitable, pronto ambos reconocieron que era hora de regresar.  
   
Cuando Dita se empeñó tanto en arreglar su imagen bajo la atenta mirada de Death, este no pudo evitar preguntar.  
   
—¿Por qué piensas que es tan importante?  
   
Afrodita, quien había estado demasiado interesado en adornar apropiadamente sus largos cabellos ahora completamente secos, le miró confundido por unos momentos.  
   
—Eres el aprendiz mejor parecido... Y algún día serás el Caballero de Oro más hermoso que haya pisado el Santuario. No necesitas todo eso...  
   
El comentario honesto, observarlo peinarse tan concienzudamente y entrelazando hebras de modos extraños le parece por demás innecesario. La belleza que posee no necesita nada de ello. Pero, debería admitir que lo hace ver incluso más hermoso.  
   
Afrodita parece verdaderamente sorprendido ante el comentario. Claro que le habían dicho que era bonito antes. Guapo incluso... Pero escuchar de él que sería el más hermoso de todos fue algo que le cambió. Especialmente cuando, ante su silencio, el mayor se sonrojó. Él mismo empezó a ponerse rojo. Su blanquecina piel le delataba todavía más que al otro.  
   
Afrodita ahogó el nerviosismo en una pequeña risa. Gioele solo le miró. La tensión que se había creado momentáneamente se desvaneció antes de que pudieran notarlo. Dita nunca pensó que él sería capaz de sincerarse del modo que el otro lo hizo, pero pronto se encontró confesando.  
   
—Está mal que sea yo quien lo diga pero... Fue gracias a mi apariencia que fuiste cegado. ¿No es así?  
   
Death lo escucha con curiosidad.  
   
—Nadie ha visto a través de eso. Cuando me miran, solo es Afrodita, el niño bonito del Santuario.  Solo es Dita, el protegido del Santuario...   
   
Gioele baja la mirada, sintiéndose descubierto.  
   
—Cuando miras una rosa, tal es su belleza, olvidas que puede defenderse de ti. La verdadera belleza está en la fortaleza. Y yo quiero ser eso. Quiero ser el más hermoso de todos, Gioele... Eso es lo que me hará fuerte.  
   
El nombrado le ha escuchado en completo silencio, algo fascinado por su forma de pensar. Para él, la vanidad no tenía sentido de ser. Pero entre más decía, más lógico parecía. El silencio no dura mucho tiempo, chasquea la lengua y luego dice con simpleza:  
   
—Todavía no eres así de hermoso...   
   
Dita voltea a verlo, casi ofendido. Acaba de sincerarse y él solo... Mira sus ojos, no nota la malicia que espera y solo la sonrisa del otro le hace entender.  
   
Ha ganado un aliado. Un motivo para seguir.  
   
—Tu sigues siendo un debilucho, Death. ¿no te da pena no ser tan fuerte como el resto?  
   
Gioele le mira con enfado. La sonrisa burlona en sus labios le resulta encantadora, pero nunca piensa confesarlo. Esa es su manera de motivarlo, y, sano o no, es el juego que permanece por años.  
   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
   
Afrodita ingresa al templo con el mismo  sigilo de siempre, pero ni su silencioso andar evita que el dueño del cuarto templo advierta su presencia. Death Mask le observa colocar una nueva docena de flores en un jarrón justo en medio de la pequeña sala que hay fuera de su cuarto. Dita es lo suficientemente confianzudo como para ir hasta su recámara, pero sabe que quería dejarlo descansar un poco más.   
   
—¿Más rosas?— medio se burla, al verlo trabajar con cuidado  
   
—Tu templo huele a muerto... —es la simple respuesta  
   
Death le mira con una expresión que parece decir "No me digas", pero no permite que el burlón comentario escape de sus labios. Camina a su lado y pasa se largo, alcanzando el horno donde sigue cocinándose la cena que minutos antes había estado preparando.  
   
El olor es delicioso.  
   
—¿Otra vez es pasta? —cuestiona Dita entre divertido y cansado, ante el silencio agrega— ¿Qué tienen ustedes los italianos con la pasta?  
   
—Eso es racista Dita —replica el mayor— Además,  no me gusta tanto la pasta, eso es una exageración...  
   
—Gioele. Siempre que vengo cenamos pasta...  
   
—No es porque sea italiano...  
   
—¿No? ¿Es porque eres un romántico?   
   
Giole suelta un bufido.  
   
—En cualquier caso. No es por italiano.  
   
Dita suelta risitas.  
   
—Estúpido italiano...  
   
Giole levanta la mano, alzando el dedo de enmedio. El otro le dedica una mirada de odio.  
   
Insultarse es la mejor manera que encuentran para no terminar lanzándose el uno al otro. Porque definitivamente esos encuentros no son citas.  
   
Porque ni a Dita le gusta cenar todos los viernes pasta, ni a Death le gusta recibir rosas cada fin de semana.  
   
.  
.  
.  
.  
   
   
Saga de Géminis no es estúpido. No señor. No él. Su hermano podía ser un imbécil, pero no era un defecto genético en absoluto. Por tanto, el caballero de la tercera casa era un genio. Él se reconocía como tal. Disfrutaba del sufrimiento ajeno como cualquier otra persona y reía por la desgracia más mínima. Quizá estuviera un poco desquiciado, pero no estúpido. Por eso, en el segundo en que comenzó todo el rumor de la orientación sexual de su ex, él supo la verdad.  
   
Dita tenía pareja. Y si no eran pareja aún, estaba seguro de que estaba enredándose con alguien.   
   
De acuerdo al bicho chismoso del Santuario , Dita salía de su templo cada viernes por la noche llevándose un ramo de flores que cultivaba celosamente en un Rosal apartado del resto. Saga le dio la razón a Milo cuando este supuso que era porque era un grupo de rosas especialmente para ese propósito. Dita era ese tipo de hombre.  
   
Y no se haga uno a la idea equivocada. Cabe aclarar que Saga estaba al pendiente de todo el asunto por cotilla, no por celoso. Eso sí que podía decirlo con una mano en el pecho. Su presa de años continuaba sin ceder, pero eso no quería decir que por ello anduviera tras los huesos de su ex.  
   
Sí. Saga era precisamente "el primer amor, quien le había abandonado". Admitía el abandono, pero no podía creer lo de ser su primer amor. Si era así, quizá hasta se planteaba recuperarlo.  
   
Luego desechada la idea al recordar las diferencias creativas entre ellos... No lo quería tanto.  
   
Pero volviendo al punto, Saga estaba seguro de que algo pasaba. Y era peor sentir que estaba delante de sus narices. Dita tenía un amante y él no conseguía adivinar de quien se trataba.  
   
Creyendo conocerlo mejor que nadie —porque de nuevo, él era un genio—, redujo las posibilidades.  
   
Si se trataba de otro dorado, él casi adivinaba de quien se trataba.  
   
Eran solo 2 opciones posibles, ¿cierto?¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?  
   
.  
.  
.  
.  
   
Saga sabía que era una mala idea desde el momento que puso un pie fuera de su templo. Al bajar, ignoró deliberadamente como Death sacaba la basura de su casa, bajando también.  Ni notó las rosas ahora marchitas en sus manos, demasiado concentrado en verificar algo en el primer templo.   
   
Regresó un rato después. Cuando pasó por el vacío templo de Tauro debió saberlo. El maldito toro no salía de la primera casa. Empezaba a considerar un incómodo triángulo amoroso cuando los oyó. Promesas de amor y toda clase de mierdas que prefería olvidar.  
   
Llegó directo a limpiarse los oídos, deseando sacar los gemidos de Mu de su mente.  
   
Definitivamente Mu no era al que buscaba.  
   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
   
Su segundo prospecto resultó ser mucho más frustrante y más problemático de lo que esperaba. Mientras Saga regresaba a casa se preguntaba —no sin cierto temor—, cómo le explicaría a su objeto de adoración que el condenado caballero de la Virgen— el más cercano a Dios, por Athena misma— estaba montándose a su hermano menor. Suerte que el par de diferenciaba por el cabello, porque de haber reconocido el tono de Aioros, Géminis sabe habría luchado a muerte ahí mismo.  
   
Lo único claro como el agua es que Shaka no podía ser el amante de Dita.  
   
"Ojalá lo fuera' se dijo "Porque a Aioros esto no le va a gustar" pensó.   
   
Casi se obligó a correr al templo de Sagitario. Entre más pronto confesara lo que vio, menos probable era ser el objeto de enfado de su futuro amante.  
   
Quién sabe, quizá hasta ganara  puntos con él.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
   
El plan de Saga dio resultado... A medias. Sagitario sí le agradeció los datos, y sí que fue a por la yugular de Virgo, pero no por ello cayó con sus encantos.  
   
Saga comenzaba a frustrarse. Sin embargo, aunque enfurruñado, expuso sus pensamientos al mayor, quien le miró como estuviese enfermo  
   
—Tiene que ser Death Mask. Tu sabes los cercanos que son...  
   
Saga resoplo.  
   
—Eso es imposible —respondió con una seguridad que extraño al enamorado Sagitario.  
   
—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —inquirió.   
   
Las ganas de ceder ante él se esfumaron por completo cuando la asquerosa sinceridad de Géminis afloró.  
   
—Afrodita es activo. No hay manera que Death deje que se la meta... No necesitas ser un genio para saber que eso no pasará.  
   
Saga ni notó como la expresión de Aioros se oscurecía.  
   
—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú como sabes eso?  
   
El menor se encogió de hombros.  
   
—Esa fue  la razón por la cual Dita y yo no funcionamos en la cama.  
   
A veces Saga sí que era estúpido. Pero no hay nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Quizá si era genético.  
   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
   
Cuando Gioele sintió unas manos heladas en sus costados solo soltó un gruñido.  
   
—Nunca esperé que pudieras hacer ese tipo de expresiones... —comentó Dita, divertido.  
   
No se iba a burlar en voz alta de la forma en la que Death se enteraba contra las almohadas. Suficiente lo conocía como para saber que le arrancaría la cabeza por lo de la noche pasada.  
   
Picis dibujó una sonrisa, antes de inclinarse y dejar un beso en su espalda.  
   
—Prometo que la próxima yo voy abajo...  
   
El otro no creyó ni media palabra, se tensó  cuando le escuchó agregar.  
   
—Nadie me ha hecho decir eso nunca...  
   
Y ahí si pensó que por una vez, le daría el beneficio de la duda.  
   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
   
Saga está caminando de regreso a su templo luego de la peor crisis marital que ha vivido. Lamenta un poco que no tenga los beneficios de un matrimonio aún, porque la reconciliación no incluyó sexo; aunque no podía quejarse por eso.  
   
Si llegaba a liarse con alguien en ese momento solo podría pensar en Dita. Porque claro, pasaban semanas y todavía no sabía.   
   
¿¡Quién carajo era el amante de Afrodita!?  
   
Refunfuñando, Saga pasó por el cuarto templo, no se molestó en llamar, ni se sorprendió de no sentir a Death Mask por allí. Ese hombre estaba habituado a perderse mucho últimamente... Creyó que estaba vacío, por lo que atravesó en lugar de rodear. Caminaba por un pasillo cuando lo vio.  
   
Dita le miraba desde el fondo con el ceño fruncido. Aunque quizá eso era debido a la mirada hambrienta que le dedicaba más que por su presencia. Pero, ¿alguien podía culparlo?  
   
 El caballero más hermoso del Santuario se encontraba con un jarrón lleno de rosas en las manos, a la altura de su pecho. Por la posición, Saga no podía decir si la camisa que usaba lo cubría o no. Las ausencia de pantalones o cualquier otra prenda dejaba en descubierto lo desnudo de sus piernas, y que malditas piernas.  
   
Saga odiaba la belleza de se hombre, porque nunca le permitió disfrutarlo como él deseaba.  
   
—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó cuando reparó en el hecho de que tan descuidado aspecto era inusual en él, especialmente en otra casa  
   
Por muy hermoso que se viera.  
   
"Cabrón " pensó Saga ante su sonrisa satisfecha.   
   
—¿Dónde está Death?  
   
—Seguía dormido la última vez que revisé...  
   
Saga le miró con ojos entrecerrados.  
   
Estuvo a punto de replicar cuando la puerta a unos pasos de él se abrió. DM salía de su cuarto. Definitivamente despertaba recién, porque venía  bostezando y tallandose los ojos. No lo vio. Besó a Picis y luego este le informó.   
   
—Tienes visitas..  
   
Gioele frunció el ceño antes de mirar a Saga. Dita le sonrió travieso antes de salir de allí con dirección al jardín. Las rosas necesitaban algo de sol.. Y él quería estudiar el terreno.  
   
Sacaría vida de esa tierra muerta, así fuera lo último que hiciera.  
   
Saga observó la relajada postura de su enemigo natural —Porque no era estúpido y ese era el novio de su ex—. Y notó que usaba solo una túnica. Tampoco fue tan ciego como para no ver que bajo la camisa, Dita no cargaba nada más.  
   
Se sintió estafado.  
   
—Eres un hombre... —fue lo único que pudo decir   
   
DM le miró sin entender.  
   
—Dita es un hombre...  
   
A Gioele  no le cayó en gracia que le llamará así con tanta confianza.  
   
—Soy hombre, me visto como hombre, actuó como hombre  y... ¿Me gustan los hombres?  
   
—Siento que eres una farsa por dondequiera que vea.  
   
—¿Y qué hay de ti? Tu aura de macho no ayuda...  
   
—Creo que nos equivocamos de persona.  Aldebarán es la gran estafa...  
   
Gioele iba a continuar quejándose cuando la curiosidad le ganó.  
   
—¿Qué?  
   
Saga asintió.  
   
—Tauro y el borrego...   
   
—No quiero saberlo.  
   
—Desearía no haberlo escuchado.  
   
Se quedaron callados.  
   
—Tauro... —musitó DM  
   
—Y el borregito... —le recordó Saga  
   
—Maldita estafa.   
   
Ambos sueltan una risotada. Minutos después Saga no puede resistir. La pregunta se le escapa  
   
—¿Cómo lo convencerse?  
   
—¿De Qué?  
   
—Intenté años que me dejara, utilicé cada táctica y todas las súplicas.. ¿Cómo hiciste para que te dejara ir arriba?  
   
Gioele fingió una sonrisa orgullosa. No le iba a soltar que estaba malinterpretado las cosas. ¡Tenía su orgullo y esperanza!  
   
—Eso es un secreto.   
   
Saga se resignó. No necesitaba insistir. Ese hombre no diría nada. En el segundo en que salió sonrío ante los audibles reclamos del cuarto caballero hacia su ex-novio favorito.  
   
Bueno, al menos en su pelea matrimonial, Gioele si sacaría recompensa.   
   
Saga realmente desearía ser él quien consiguiese sexo de reconciliación. Especialmente si era con Afrodita.  
   
Nunca se imagina que es por su sola causa que el otro le gana en la guerra no dicha.  
   
Es por él que Dita le dejó ir arriba.


End file.
